Dia Dia Dia
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Gadis itu sangat WOW...Rambutnya panjang dan halus, kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya yang innocent, body-nya rrr... dan yang lebih membuatku tertarik adalah, sikap pedulinya...  / Fict abal from Yhatikaze. Full Sasuke's Pov. Warning inside. DLDR. Delete?


Aku Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa semester 5 fakultas Ekonomi di Konoha University. Aku tampan, tentu saja. Aku kaya, ayahku pemilik Uchiha Corporation, Ibuku dokter anak di salah satu rumah sakit swasta. Oke, hal tersebut sudah mampu membuat gadis-gadis begitu menginginkanku.

Tapi, aku masih single. Ingat yah.. SINGLE. Bukan JOMBLO.

Tahu perbedaannya?

Oke, aku akan berbaik hati memberitahukan perbedaannya. Single adalah pilihan. Sedangkan Jomblo adalah takdir.

Sudah mengerti?

Belum?

Hhh.. Baiklah. Jomblo itu... bahasa kasarnya tidak laku. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya untuk dijadikan pacar. Sedangkan Single itu seperti aku. Banyak orang menginginkanku menjadi pacarnya. Tapi aku tidak-ralat- belum tertarik.

Tanyakan kenapa!

Oke, karena setiap gadis yang mendekatiku, hanya tertarik dengan cover diriku. Apakah bila aku jelek dan miskin, mereka masih menginginkanku?

**Dia Dia Dia**

Naruto punya Paman jauh saya (Masashi Koshimoto)

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : SasuHina (dan mungkin yang lain menyusul)

Genre : Romance, dan mungkin Humor.

Warning : Abal, Typo(s), GaJe tingkat dewa, OOC, Ejaan Tidak Pernah Disempurnakan, dan segala suatu kekurangan ada di fict ini.  
>Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, atau yang tersinggung dengan fict ini, Zee mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya buat Fict ini just for Fun.<p>

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Oleh karena itu aku masih mencari gadis yang benar-benar tulus padaku.

Argh...

Sebenarnya apa mau si Baka Dobe itu?

Dia terus-terusan memojokkanku seperti saat ini. Ia dengan setia menggangguku saat aku menikmati makan siangku. Dia terus-terusan membicarakan tentang Hyuuga itu. Dan itu membuatku agak risih.

Si Hyuuga itu adalah gadis kesekian yang ia coba jodohkan denganku.

Cih, memangnya aku tidak laku sampai perlu dijodoh-jodohkan?

Hallo, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, The Most Handsome Boy in Konoha. Aku mampu menaklukkan seluruh gadis. Kalau aku mau, aku tinggal tunjuk gadis mana yang aku inginkan, dan ia akan jadi milikku.

Tapi sampai saat ini, belum –tolong dicatat- BELUM ada gadis yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta. Jangankan jatuh cinta, naksir pun tidak.

Err... sepertinya perlu kuralat. Sebenarnya ada sih gadis yang membuatku tertarik. Seorang gadis cantik manis nan imut yang kulihat di acara penggalangan dana di pusat kota Konoha.

Gadis itu sangat WOW... Rambutnya panjang dan halus, kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya yang innocent, body-nya rrr... dan yang lebih membuatku tertarik adalah, sikap pedulinya...

Aku bahkan meragukan, apakah ia manusia atau bidadari tak bersayap yang turun ke bumi?

"Permisi, kami dari yayasan Konoha Peduli. Apakah anda ingin menyumbang seikhlas-nya untuk korban kekeringan di salah satu desa terpencil sebelah barat kota Suna? Keadaan disana sangat memperihatinkan..."

Oh, my... Dia rela berpanas-panasan menghampiri dari satu mobil ke mobil lain sambil membawa kotak sumbangan, demi desa –yangakutaktahudimanatempatnya- yang sedang dilanda kekeringan.

Ini dia yang dicari oleh Mama Mikoto untuk dijadiin menantu. Tentu saja untukku.. Itachi tidak pantas bersanding dengan gadis itu.

Sayangnya, sebelum aku menanyakan nama, nomor hp, alamatnya dan apakah ia sudah punya pacar atau belum, lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi warna hijau, dan beberapa kendaraan telah ber-klakson ria.

Dan sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

Aku jadi memikirkan dugaanku, kalau ia memang bidadari tak bersayap.

Hhh.. jujur saja, aku masih sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, lebih dekat dengannya, bicara dari hati ke hati, lalu bilang "Will you marry me?"  
>Ehm.. sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.<p>

Intinya sekarang aku masih menunggu waktu yang telah ditentukan Tuhan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Aku yakin, Tuhan pasti mempertemukan aku dengannya lagi. Pasti. Tuhan 'kan baik...

Dan kita kembali ke orang yang mengaku sahabatku. Ehm... baiklah dia memang sahabatku. Si Baka Dobe Naruto yang kumaksud itu, dengan entengnya bilang kalau aku gay.  
>Hey, bukannya hal yang kesebutkan diatas sudah cukup membuktikan kalau aku masih NORMAL. Aku masih tertarik dengan kaum hawa.<p>

GAY?  
>Uchiha Sasuke?<br>Hell to the No...  
>Na to the Jong...<br>Mustahil...  
>Hanya ada dalam fantasy para Fujoshi...<p>

Tentu saja aku menghadiahkannya jitakan gratis.

"Kalau kau normal, kau pasti akan menyukai seorang gadis, Teme."

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tertarik pada seorang gadis."

"Come on, baka Uchiha... carilah gadis yang jelas asal usulnya. Dan si Hyuuga Hinata ini adalah gadis yang tepat untukmu. Dia dari keluarga Hyuuga yang oh-kau-taulah sangat terkenal, setara dengan Namikaze, Uchiha, dan Sabaku. Hinata seorang gadis cantik, lembut, bohay, sekseh, berdada bes- AWW... SAKIT TEME..."

Ucapan Dobe itu berhenti saat aku memukul kepalanya dengan kamus bahasa Inggris-ku yang tebalnya 5 cm.

"Bersihkan otak kotormu dulu, Dobe. Kau pikir aku pria yang mencari wanita pemuas nafsu?" Ia mendengus kesal.

"Teme, niatku ini baik. Aku tak ingin kau di-cap sebagai seorang gay. Karena secara tidak langsung, hal itu berdampak buruk juga padaku.." kata Dobe dengan efek mendramatisir.

"Maksudmu?"

Ia menegapkan badannya dan berpose seperti seorang dosen yang akan menjelaskan hal penting kepada mahasiswa-nya.

Dobe? Dosen? Cih, mau jadi apa negara ini kalau sosok pengajarnya macam dia.

"Begini, Teme. Seandainya kau memang seorang GAY, aku –orang yang satu-satunya mau dekat denganmu- akan dianggap sebagai pasangan GAY-mu. Atau bisa ditaksirkan oleh para Fujoshi seperti ini, kau adalah Seme, dan aku adalah Uke. OH NO..."

Dobe ini bicara apa sih? Aku jadi bernafsu ingin memukul kepala duriannya itu lagi.

"BUK"

Dan aku melakukannya..

"SAKIT TEME..." teriaknya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Otakmu perlu di-service." Kataku singkat sambil beranjak meninggalkannya. Yang masih setia duduk di kursinya.

"Woy, tunggu aku..."

Aku tak menghiraukan panggilannya dan terus berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menyusuri koridor Konoha University.

Berdebat dengannya tentang hal aneh membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing. Padahal kepala-nya yang kupukul pakai kamus, kenapa aku yang mendapatkan efek-nya.

Ini tidak mungkin kontak batin. Aku dan Itachi saja tidak merasakannya. Masa dengan si Dobe aku merasakannya. Konyol...

Aku terus berjalan menuju parkiran. Aku mau pulang, seandainya saja aku tidak melihat seorang gadis berpakaian minim sedang...

Argh, kenapa si rambut merah –yang kuketahui namanya Karin- itu sedang duduk di bagian depan body mobil sport-ku? Tidak tahu kah dia kalau sampai berat badannya membuat penyok mobilku, biayanya sangat mahal. Bukan masalah uang-nya sih, tapi itu mobil kesayanganku.

"Sasuke-kun..." kini ia menjerit senang dan melompat turun dari mobilku, kemudian menghampiriku yang sedang berjalan kearah mobilku.

Aku mengacuhkannya, dan bersiap memasuki mobil.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, kita jalan-jalan yuk... Ada discount besar-besaran di Tsunade Fashion." Ia menahan tanganku yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

Satu kata untuknya.

Menyebalkan.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawabku datar dan kini mencoba melepaskan lenganku dari pelukannya. Tapi gagal. Seandainya kau tahu betapa kuatnya tenaga gadis ini.

Apa peduliku dengan discount di salah satu butik terkenal itu. Soal fashion-ku, aku menyerahkannya kepada Mama Mikoto.

Selain ia Mama-ku, seleranya juga sama seperti seleraku. You're the best-lah Mom...

"Temani aku sebentar dong..." ucapnya manja.

Eww... aku ingin mual.

"Aku mau pulang. Anjing-ku butuh makan." Ucapku asal. Heh, anjing? Aku mana punya anjing. Kalau Naruto, bisa digolongkan sebagai rubah. Lagipula ia bukan peliharaanku.

Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?

"Jadi, anjing-mu lebih penting daripada aku?" tanya Karin dengan ekspresi syok.

"Hn." Jawabku asal.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya di lenganku, dan menatapku tidak percaya. Tatapannya mengingatkanku pada seorang artis lebay di acara komedi yang sering ditonton Itachi.

"Kau jahat Sasuke. Hubungan kita sampai di sini. Aku udah gak tahan lagi. Loe gue end.." katanya penuh drama.

End? Emang start-nya kapan?

Tanpa memperdulikan-nya, aku masuk kedalam mobilku dan segera meluncur menuju kediaman Uchiha. Melewati jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Dan aku sedikit bosan.

Aku menyalakan music player untung mengurangi ke-bosan-an dan lagu Shut-up milik Simple Plan memenuhi ruang dengarku. Aku menikmati alunan musik-nya yang menurutku keren.

Sekarang memang jam pulang kantor. Makanya ramai. Dan hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan adalah macet.

Aku menghentikan kendaraanku saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah, bersamaan dengan selesai-nya lagu tadi. Sekarang lagu Just The Way You Are milik Bruno Mars yang terdengar.

Aku iseng melihat orang yang sedang menyebrang jalan.

Dan...

Mata itu,

rambut itu,

body itu,

senyum itu...

Ya Tuhan, terima kasih telah mempertemukan-ku dengan dia...

Yah, dia yang memenuhi otak-ku beberapa waktu ini..

Dia...

"Bidadari tak bersayap..."

.

.

.

**End? Or Tbc?**

**Keep? Or Delete?**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya...**

**Review yah... ^_^**


End file.
